Sobre amor, odio, celos y tristeza
by AnotherPsychoReader
Summary: Todo tipo de drabbles llenos de amor, odio, celos y tristeza. Cualquier pareja, abiertos los requests (incluido nyotalia, latin hetalia y lo que se les ocurra). Capítulo 15: La reflexión de un ser humano.
1. Igual

**Los celos son mi fetiche. Abramos con un SpaMano**

Ni siquiera recordaba haberle dicho que sí. Pero ciertamente algún día había aceptado que fueran a conocer a su familia. Sabía que se llevaría bien con su hermano. Pss, por qué no? Positivo + Positivo: Positivo.

Y justamente por eso no quería que lo conociera.

Disfrutó poco tiempo el sabor de ser el hijo único. El centro de todo. Sin que lo superara ni nadie que superar. Y luego, llegó Feli.

Feliciano era como el hijo perfecto que cualquiera desearía tener. Por empezar, era adorable y tierno, por fuera y por dentro. Cumplía con sus tareas del hogar. Sabía cocinar y tenía un talento innato en el arte. Por otra parte Romano era el opuesto. Se quejaba constantemente de todo, tenía un humor insoportable, no sabía hacer nada, era un completo inútil. Ninguna especialidad. Estudiando, pintando y cocinando, en todas era un desastre. Y ni hablar de su forma de ser antisocial

Y lo peor de todo era que él sabía todo esto.

Obviamente, nada de eso tenía sentido. Eran celos infantiles. Fue cuando conoció a Antonio que logró superar la gran mayoría de esos rencores.

Pero ahora. Ahora que veía a la única persona que jamás había amado, riendo disfrutando como nunca con su hermano, realmente se empezó a cuestionar si algún día podría ganarle en algo a Feliciano. Por qué Antonio nunca se ríe así con él? Se veían como la pareja perfecta.

Igual, nunca dudó que Feli le ganaría también en el amor.

**Primera vez escribiendo drabbles de este estilo, no me odien. Si les gustó, sepan que un review y/o fav y follow son muy apreciados, en serio! Ah y dejen requests diciendo que pareja quisieran y que estilo (fluff, angst, eso…)**

**Ah, y Lovino no odia a Feli, solo lamenta su propia mala suerte. **


	2. Por siempre a mi lado

**Segundo drabble. Imagínenlo como UsUk. **

- Que vamos a hacer?-

-No sé. Yo me quedaré a tu lado, no sé que harás tú.

-Y si me voy?

-Te seguiré. Pero procura no irte a un lugar al que yo no pueda seguirte.

-Y si logran separarnos?

-Te seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días, incluso si no estás conmigo.

-Me prometes algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Por favor, nunca me dejes solo, si?

-Incluso si el mundo entero se pone en tu contra, te juro que jamás te abandonaré.

-Te amo.

-Gracias, pero nunca me amarás tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Un beso selló la conversación.

**Como se nota que me gusta Vocaloid. R&R.**


	3. Estirado

**Ok, yo tampoco encuentro muchas cosas de esta parejita tan kawaii y nada espero que les guste… Y díganme sin pelos en la lengua si esta muy OOC, no estoy muy familiarizada con las personalidades de estos 2.**

Roderich soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y cansancio. Últimamente nada de lo que intentaba le salía bien. Ya sea en la oficina o en su tiempo libre, todo parecía necesitar el doble de concentración y esfuerzo.

Suspiró de nuevo, mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Era la quinta vez que intentaba tocar en el piano una simple pieza de Tchaikovsky y fallaba irremediablemente.

-Ehhh que pasa, Roddie? Andas corto de inspiración?- Dicho esto, el albino soltó una estruendosa carcajada y comenzó a acercarse a Roderich.

-Qué quieres Gilbert…- El austríaco comenzó una vez más a tocar la dichosa pieza.

-Ayy, no quiero nada, solo estoy bromeando. Por qué siempre eres tan estirado?

El sonido de las (hasta ese momento) afinadas notas cesó bruscamente.

-No soy estirado!

Gilbert sonrió. Dio justo con el botón que quería presionar. Aprovechó la situación.

-Entonces, por qué no tenemos sexo?

-?! Qué se supone que debo contestar a eso?!

-Ves? Una persona estirada se altera ante ese comentario. Alguien awesome como yo, se mantiene tranquilo y ríe. Estirado.

Roderich soltó un gruñido. Debía actuar ahora.

Con una brusquedad antinatural en él, Roderich caminó con lentitud hacia el albino.

-Eh Gilbert.

Y justo cuando el nombrado se dio vuelta, recibió un brusco beso por parte de austríaco. Gilbert no se resistió al beso, cuando menos, buscó hacerlo algo más profundo.

Pocos segundos después, se separaron, jadeando con suavidad. Orbes púrpuras y rojos se encontraron, volviendo el ambiente algo incómodo. Entonces, Gilbert reaccionó, apartándose con brusquedad. Un tono escarlata oscuro adornaba su rostro. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero quedó mudo.

-Dime Gilbert; Un estirado hace algo como eso?

El albino quedó en un estado casi de estupefacción. Mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba como el oji-violeta se sentaba de nuevo a tocar el piano y, curiosamente, no fallaba ni una nota.

**Buenas chikis, tengo algo que decir: A Prusia lo hacen como muy kùl y que se cree y actúa como "jaja soy lo más, perra". Yo opino que él actúa así, pero cuando llega una situación como de "romance" o temas sensualosos él es re tímido, como en "el diario del asombroso yo" cuando empieza a hablar con Hungría sobre si es una chica y eso…**


	4. Te adoro

**Hoy les traigo un Nyo!UsUk, dedicado a Piper :3**

-Alice…

-Lo siento, pero no creo que esto, que lo nuestro funcione.

El recuerdo azotó su mente

"_Son tan asquerosas"_

-Te entregué todo. Mi alma mi cuerpo mi amor, abrí mi corazón y confié en que te me dabas todo también. Cuál es el maldito problema de la relación?!

"_A mi siempre me molestaron los gays, pero las lesbianas… Son repugnantes" _

-Siempre tenemos problemas y yo…

-Deja de engañarte a ti misma! Deja de engañar a tu maldita familia! Deja de engañar al mundo! Y deja de engañarme a mi!

"_Dejen de molestar al resto de las personas normales!"_

-Amelia…

"_Es anti natural"_

-No! "Amelia…" nada! No soporto que creas que lo que dice tu familia o el mundo es lo importante!

"_Son el cáncer del mundo"_

-Pero, yo…

-No mientas! Yo se que tu me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti! Así que no te excuses con eso!

Alice, que hasta ese entonces se había mostrado tímida y silenciosa, comenzó a gritar.

-Tu no sabes como me siento! Quién eres tu para decidir a quien amo y a quien no!?

Un violento beso iniciado por la americana interrumpió a Alice.

Pocos minutos después, la habitación de la oji-celeste se vio llena de gemidos, grititos y llantitos ahogados. Ropa volaba de una punta a la otra de la habitación.

-Alice.

Los ojos de ambas jóvenes, llenos de lujuria, se encontraron, sellando el momento.

Un silencio llenó la habitación.

-Amelia.

-Si?

-Perdón

Amelia la observó incrédula. Era la primera vez que la oía decir eso.

-A veces me dejo llevar por el resto del mundo. Perdóname.

Rió.

-Ayy Alice, cuanto te amo…

Volvió a besarla salvajemente.

-Adoro nuestras peleas, adoro nuestras reconciliaciones, adoro nuestra relación, adoro tu terrible cocina…

-Hey!

-Pero más que nada, te adoro a ti

Otra vez se besaron.

-Que tonta eres.

**Perdón si está muy OOC. Me dejé llevar por el momento. Un drabble lindo de escribir, salió espontáneamente. Como siempre R&R! Saludos a la K-PA Piper**


	5. Soledad

**Hoy no hay parejas, solo melancolía.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece (recordé decirlo!)**

Ciertamente no lo entendía. Llorar hasta quedarse dormido generalmente le sacaba de encima todo ese estrés. Pero hoy no funcionó.

No podía dejar de pensar. Pensar, pensar; en la felicidad de otros, en como lo ignoraban, en la soledad que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

No parecía importarle a nadie. Igual, no era eso lo importante, Matthew sabía que todas las personas eran demasiado egoístas para preocuparse por los sentimientos del otro. No es que fueran malos, todos, absolutamente TODOS simplemente no tenían la capacidad para entender a otro ser humano. Era su naturaleza. Incluido él.

Suspiró mientras entraba al baño. En su reflejó vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Últimamente se sentía vacío por dentro. Al principio intentó ignorarlo, era otro de sus pesares, pero poco a poco el peso de ese sentimiento fue creciendo hasta ser algo casi insoportable en la vida de Matthew.

Y por lejos, lo peor de esta situación, era que él sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Él quería quitarse la vida.

Rápidamente eliminó de su mente ese pensamiento. Estaba desesperado por quitarse ese profundo dolor, pero no sería tan egoísta. Tenía un hermano, una madre amorosa y un padre, tenía una familia que lo amaba y él no les daría la espalda.

Mientras el cuchillo rozaba la suave piel de sus muñecas y las lágrimas caían de sus azulados ojos, él sonrió, y por un corto segundo se sintió en paz.

**Este lo escribí cuando estaba en una depresión y hoy lo vuelvo a leer y me cuesta creer que pensaba así. Un review/ favy/o follow me hacen realmente feliz, además les recuerdo ¡Son GRATIS! Próximo capítulo puede ser Edelweiss, alguien a favor? Ah, además, por lo que yo vi, los ojos de Canadá son azules. Pero bue…**

_**Ciao~**_


	6. Nuestra historia juntos parte 1

**Buenes! Hoy les traigo el esperado Edelweiss. Me entusiasmé y decidí dividirlo en partes. Bueno, espero que les guste y perdón si es un poco largo T.T**

El día que Lili lo dejó, fue bastante doloroso. Él lo esperaba. Era como una hermanita menor a la que siempre hay que proteger. Y a la corta edad de 18 años, la joven ya estaba arreglando para irse a vivir a un departamento con sus amigas, fue a los 19 años que partió.

Vash se encontró con la joven en la calle a los 21. En ese entonces, Lili tenía unos 11 años. La vio bajo la lluvia, sola y desprotegida y se apiadó de ella. Le ofreció un hogar, educación, una cama cómoda y todo lo que nunca antes había tenido y la jovencilla aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Vash era frío con todo el mundo, pero la ternura de esa hermosa flor ciertamente podía contra si mismo.

El día que se fue, la nostalgia lo alcanzó. Nunca antes le había importado mucho el pasado. Era de esas personas que no extrañan. Pero ese triste día, él era otro.

Intentaba parecer contento con esta nueva experiencia, forzaba sonrisas para despreocupar a su hermanita. Pero dolía, y bastante. La soledad era amarga una vez que probabas la felicidad.

La vida solo era tal como él había imaginado. Triste. Muy solitaria. Y silenciosa. Sin nadie que le ofrezca un café. Sin nadie que le ordene la ropa como a él le gusta. Solo.

Secó una furtiva lágrima de su rostro y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso.

Roderich era un reconocido pianista y compositor del país. Ciertamente, los instrumentos y la música eran su pasión, siendo más específicos, el piano y el violín le fascinaban. Él tenía una enorme casa. Un gatito llamado Oskar (A quien siempre llamaba Oskarcito), un conejito, una enorme cama, un lindo baño (?). Básicamente, tenía la vida que cualquier persona desearía.

Pero él tenía un gran problema. Él, estaba completamente demente. O, al menos eso creía. Él creía que todo lo que hacía, pensaba, deseaba, estaba mal o era raro. No dejaba de empeñarse en cosas absurdas y era muy obsesivo con todo lo que hacía. Roderich lo sabía, y no dejaba de criticárselo a si mismo.

Este particular joven de 26 años de edad era muy creativo. Y él lo sabía. Cuando se sentaba a componer y estaba inspirado, era increíble. Pero su personalidad iba al otro extremo también. Cuando se sentía deprimido, ya sea por la falta de sentido en esta vida, o por la falta de inspiración, caía en un estado de depresión total. No comía, no se movía, solo lloraba intentando descargar todo el sufrimiento que de la nada salía. Él sabía que había gente que sufría muchísimo más que él, y lloraba menos. Pero no podía evitarlo. Y es por eso que él ya había perdido la cabeza hace un buen rato…

Un día normal, en el que él se sentía feliz consigo mismo, tuvo un encuentro que cambió su vida. Cuando vio a ese joven rubio, hurgando entre los quesos como buscando algo, le llamó la atención. Vio que buscaba algo y pensó que tal vez eran ofertas. Roderich tenía un TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo) con ahorrar. Cada vez que podía el ahorraba dinero. Incluso si le sobraba.

El compositor observó como ese misterioso joven sacaba unos cupones de su bolsillo. Unos cupones que eran curiosamente iguales a los suyos.

-Oye, con ese cupón que tienes ahí puedes conseguir una genial oferta de 2x1 en esta marca de queso. No es tan mala, yo siempre lo compro.

El joven rubio (que tenía unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda) se quedó atónito. Se ve que no había visto esa oferta.

-Gracias…

-No es nada. Soy experto en ahorro.-Rió

El oji verde se quedó mirándole y luego rió junto con él. Roderich se preguntó por que el joven estaba tan sorprendido. Y luego recordó que sus ojos eran violetas.

-Heh, yo también supongo…

Roderich sonrió otra vez. Este tipo llamaba su atención en serio. Se sintió inspirado por un momento.

-Vienes con migo a la caja rápida? Veo que traes pocas cosas…

-Oh! Claro.

-Dime, cuál es tu nombre?

-Es Vash. Y el tuyo?

-Soy Roderich, Roderich Edelstein.

-Ah! Eres el famoso pianista! Vaya... No lo había reconocido.

-Por favor, no seas tan formal, hablame de tu…

-Bueno- El chico se veía atónito.

A Roderich le agradaba este extraño… Lo que no sabía era que su casual encuentro cambiaría la vida de los dos para siempre.

**Ay Deos esto fue re divertido de escribir. Si les interesa saber que pasará, dejenme un review diciendolo… Review fav follow son muy apreciados en serio y además son 100% GRATIS! Sí, leíste bien GRATIS! **

**Próximo episodio: Tal vez GiriPan. Si gente no voy a subir 2 días seguidos de la misma pareja…**


	7. Psicología

**Holi. Teniendo un ataque de felicidad. Hoy les traigo algo no tan GiriPan. Gracias por sus reviews! Los amo… Bueh, espero que les guste! 3**

**Hetalia no me pertence D: **

Kiku siempre lo miraba. A lo lejos. Miraba su tranquilidad interna y externa y se preguntaba que estaba pensando. No lo miraba con deseo ni nada por el estilo, lo miraba más bien con curiosidad. Parecía no tener ningún problema nunca.

Kiku por su parte tenía problemas, y muchos. No es que fueran muy graves ni nada, pero tenía problemas, solo que no se los decía a nadie. Prefería analizarlos él solito. Siempre creyó que el resto del mundo solo los empeoraría.

Siempre tuvo ganas de peguntarle a Herácles, sí a Herácles y no a Feliciano o a Ludwig, a Herácles específicamente como mantenía la calma en situaciones estresantes.

Herácles era una persona tranquila. Mantenía la calama. Obviamente, se enojaba, sentía felicidad, tristeza y se expresaba, pero aún así. A simple vista, parecía una persona despreocupada y tranquila. Quien llamaba la atención de este joven, era Kiku. Ese chico era bastante… Llamativo para él. Era respetuoso y formal con todo el mundo. Era serio y rara vez sonreía. Amaba los gatos y el sushi. Y era raro.

Herácles era una persona perceptiva y él lo sabía. Le llamaba la atención que fuera tan cerrado con todos. Él era muy cercano a Kiku, pasaba mucho tiempo con el japonés. Y aún así era muy difícil que le contara como se sentía. Por qué era? Tenía miedo de ahuyentar a sus amigos? De verdad quería saberlo.

Herácles quedó mirando fijamente a Kiku por unos segundos. Analizó sus facciones, sus expresiones y su respiración y notó que algo andaba mal.

-Todo bien, Kiku?

-Eh? Ah, sí todo bien. Por qué?

-Te ves cansado. Es por ese examen de matemática?

-Nah, no estoy cansado.

-Sabes Kiku… Siempre me pregunto por qué nunca le cuentas a nadie tus problemas. He oído que guardarse los problemas para uno mismo solo empeora las cosas.

-Ah si? Has decidido que carrera seguir? Sigue psicología…

Rió.

-Tú crees? Solo me gustaría que alivianaras tu carga.

-A quién le importan mis problemas? A nadie. Y yo no soy ningún pobrecito.

Así que ahí estaba el problema.

-Nadie te va a juzgar por contar tus problemas. De hecho, me gustaría mucho poder conocerte a fondo y que te abrieras más conmigo.

-No es tan fácil.

-Nunca lo aceptarás? Hablar con los demás e intentar descargarte con su ayuda no es aprovecharte de ellos.

-No quisiera ser inoportuno o irrespetuoso. Si me disculpas mi clase comienza en unos minutos. Nos vemos luego.

Herácles lo observó irse con ojos calmos. Realmente se preguntaba como sería Kiku si se abriera un poco más con él. No con todo el mundo, con él. Suspiró. Será para otro día.

**Hola de nuevo. Quiero que sepan como comentario Off Topic que yo no me identifico con Kiku en este fic. Yo le cuento mis problemas hasta al tipo que se sienta junto a mi en el subte (?) **

**Personalmente no estoy tan contenta con este capítulo. Creo que para algunos puede ser algo aburrido. Demasiados feels inútiles de la autora. Pero, prometo mejorar! No se vayan no!**

**Gracias por sus hermosos y alentadores reviews! Para la próxima tengo en mente un PruIta algo sensualoso. Alguien me explica que es "LIME"?! Igual dejen sus requests. Y como siempre, los fav/follow y reviews son más apreciados de lo que ustedes se imaginarían nunca. Inspiran, gente, inspiran (?)**

_**Ciao~**_


	8. Feliz San Valentín!

**Holi. Lo siento. Perdón, perdón, no me odien. Yo los amo 3 ayer mi maldita computadora estaba demasiado lenta y llegue super tarde a casa y dije, buee lo subo mañana! Y al final me decidí por n SpaMano que tengo en mi cabeza hace rato. R&R.**

-Lovi~

-Qué pasa?

-Sabes que día hoy~?

-No.

-No sabes?

-No.

-Es San Valentín!

-Ahh, si…

-Hmm?

-Nunca te había dicho que "San Valentín" es una farsa creada por las compañías para vender productos a unos inútiles que les creen?

-Inútiles…?

-Ehh… Ey, no! Antonio, no eres un inútil. Pero no me interesa que me compres nada ni comprarte nada. –Continuó leyendo su diario indiferente.

-Ahh, bueno, yo… Está bien, sabes, ni quería… Bueno, nos vemos.

Lovino oyó la puerta cerrarse y volteó sorprendido a ver que su novio efectivamente se había ido de la casa. Suspiró. No es que fuera malo, pero, realmente no le interesaba. Aunque… Cuando habló por última vez, Antonio se oía como… decepcionado.

El italiano se masajeó las sienes en un inútil intento para dejar en pensar en eso. Le costaba admitirlo, pero se había arrepentido. Quizá debería haber sido un poco más suave… Bah, luego lo resolvería.

+X+

Antonio bajó las escaleras del edificio con lentitud. Se quedó mirando uno de los cuadros de los pasillos y le dieron ganas de llorar. Abrió la pesada puerta y salió a caminar. Mientras observaba a las parejas caminar juntas, pensó en qué hacer.

**Viernes 14 a la(s) 11:32 **

**Toño**

**Eh Gilbert. ****Salimos a tomar algo con Francis?**

**Gil**

**No puedo, lo siento. Hoy paso el día con Birdie. **

**Toño**

**Awww Quisiera poder pasar el día con Lovi… D,:**

**Gil**

**Por qué no puedes?**

**Toño**

**No le interesa mucho este tema de San Valentín. Dice que son inventos de las empresas para ganar más dinero.**

**Gil**

**Obvio que son tonterías de las empresas, todos saben eso. Creo todos las parejitas se compran regalos y eso solo para expresar su efecto.**

**Toño**

**Quién eres y qué hiciste con Gilbert?! Mi Gilbert no dice cosas tan inteligentes… ¬¬**

**Gil**

**Kesesesesese Es culpa de Birdie. El me pone sentimental u.u Bueno, preguntale a Francis que hace…**

**Toño**

**Ok, nos vemos.**

_**Visto, 11:47**_

Antonio suspiró _"Me clavó visto. Ni siquiera me saludó…Bah, que más da…" _A Antonio no le importaba mucho, pero hoy estaba sensible. Se ahorró el momento de mensajear a Francis y que le diga que estaba pasando el día con Arthur.

Mientras caminaba por la solitaria plaza, oyó una voz familiar. Era Feliciano. Y… Sep, Ludwig. Juntos, de la mano, hablando alegremente. Los contempló a lo lejos.

-Ehh, Feli, Ludwig, cómo están?

-AH! Antonio!- Feliciano volteó y al ver al español corrió a darle un abrazo.

-Feli! Cómo estás?-Correspondió con la misma calidez, deseando que algún día fuera su Lovino quien lo abrace así.

-Ah, muy bien, muy bien…Y tú… Qué haces por aquí solo? Y Lovi?

-Ahh, él…Yo…

-Ahh, ya entiendo! Saliste a comprarle un regalo?

-En realidad…

-Ahh, no te asustes si te dice que no le interesa el San Valentín! Siempre lo hace… Es terco, pero no te lo tomes a pecho.

-Ah, si?

-Si! Bueno, Buon San Valentino! Ciao!

-Adiós.

Antonio los observó irse. Lo que dijo Feli quizá si fue útil, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Bah! Lovino tenía razón! Toda esta estupidez era una farsa. Volvería a casa, le pediría perdón a Lovino, mirarían una película y fin del problema. Y tal vez luego, más tarde pudieran…Ahh, sí, eso lo pondría de mejor humor.

Pasó por una verdulería y compró varios tomates, no compró ningún regalo, Lovi, no quería…

A eso de las 14:20 entró a su casa y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no había nadie.

Quedó solo. El silencio consumió su alma. Se sintió profundamente solo.

Encendió la televisión y poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño pacífico.

+X+

Antonio se despertó con el olor a pasta y salsa. Abrió los ojos y notó que tenía una manta sobre él (que no recuerda haberse puesto). Se levantó de sofá y con un bostezo volteó a ver la cocina. Vio a Romano de espaldas y sonrió.

-Cómo estás mi amor~?

-Wah!- Lovino dio un saltito, por que Antonio lo asustó abrazándolo por detrás, tomando su cintura.-Bien, bastardo… Espero que estés de humor para comer pasta con salsa…

-Usaste los tomates que compré?- Susurró al oído del menor, luego apartándose para buscar un vaso.

-Sí, oye saca un vaso para mi también, eh.

Comieron en paz, y Lovino se dio valor a sí mismo para decirlo.

-Oii, Toño…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Buon San Valentino, bastardo…

Con esto, ofreció a su novio uno de esos chocolates que tenían inscripciones en el papel. Este decía "Feliz San Valentin!" Y tenía muchos corazoncitos flotando alrededor. Típico regalo.

-Es pequeño, pero sé que te importa y… ¡No te rías!

En efecto, Antonio no pudo evitar enternecerse ante el gesto del menor. Sin parar de reír y sonreír ampliamente, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó mientras el menor se resistía.

Lo arrastró hacia la habitación (que obviamente compartían) y lo lanzó a la cama.

-Gracias, Lovi~ Feliz San Valentín!

**EL cliché. Pero ya tenía ganas de hacerlo! Perdón por no subir ayer, soy tonta u.u Como sea, R&R! Los reviews/fav/follow me hacen tan felices y me inspiran! Puede ser que para la próxima traiga la segunda parte del especial Edelweiss. El PruIta quedó en un sueño, aunque quizá algún día lo termine. **

**Ciao~**


	9. Mi tutora

**Holi. Enserio? Ya es la segunda vez… Hoy Nyo!Franada! Veamos como me sale, no leo mucho Franada, mi querida Pipercita me dio la idea. Pero, bueno, R&R!**

**Hetalia no me pertenece… **

~X~

El timbre sonó, y los alumnos escaparon del salón lo más rápido posible, como temiendo que de alguna manera el profesor les obligara a quedarse. Una vez que el salón estuvo silencioso, Maddie rompió a llorar de una manera silenciosa. Ocultando su rostro bajo sus brazos.

Tomó aire intentando detener los sollozos, pero al imaginar la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de lo sucedido no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

Cualquiera pensaría que sucede algo bastante grave. Lógico. Pero, lo que sucede es que la joven y presionada Maddie se ve realmente apretada en matemática. Sin hablar de que el profesor la odiaba con toda su alma, sus notas no superaban el 5, y ya había dado por hecho que se llevaba la materia. No es que le molestara tanto, no le importaba mucho, tenía mejores cosas por las que llorar. Le preocupaba bastante que dirían sus padres ingenieros químicos cuando se enteren de que su única hijita era un completo desastre en matemática. Entonces recordó aquella vez que sus padres se enteraron que se sacó 7 en geografía… Que desastre.

Suspiró. Se dispuso a ir al baño a lavarse la cara, cuando oyó una voz, con un particular acento francés.

-Ah, qué pasa _mon ami?_ Por qué estás triste?

-Nada…

-Anda dime, Maddie.

-Nada, digamos que no me fue tan bien en matemática.

-Eso?! Bah! No exageres! Hay cosas más importantes por las que llorar.

-Para mi si! No te metas en mi vida!

Francine se quedó atónita al ver gritar a la usualmente tímida y callada Maddie. La canadiense volteó con intensión de irse al baño.

-Yo… Lo siento, no quise molestarte, solo quiero ayudar. Soy buena en matemática, si quieres, puedo… Ser tu tutora.

Maddie se detuvo en seco. En efecto, Francine se destacaba tanto en matemática como en francés. Lo pensó.

-Segura?

-Seguro! Será divertido!- Sonrió.

Por fin, Maddie dio una leve sonrisa y dijo:

-Bueno, está bien…

-Este viernes, espérame en la puerta del colegio así vamos juntas a mi casa.

Maddie se sonrojó, un poco, solo un poco.

-E-en, tu casa? N-no dijiste que tus padres se fueron de v-viaje?

-_Oui! _Mejor, así me concentraré en lo importante…- Le regaló a Maddie una sonrisa pervertida y luego rió. – _Au revoir!_

Maddie se sonrojó violentamente aún sabiendo que eso era una broma. Intentó dejar de pensar en el cuento que tendría con la francesa, pero, ciertamente no podía esperar hasta el viernes.

~X~

**Ay, me gustó escribir este. Fue bastante más romántico que los que suelo hacer yo, que solo hay roces. Igual, se pone mejor, a alguien le interesa un ****lemmon****/lime? Tranquilos, sería para más tarde, no para el segundo. No soy tan pervertida y rápida. De nuevo, saludos a Pipercita. Los reviews/fav/follow me hacen enserio feliz y… LA CAJA DE REVIEWS NO MUERDE! La satisfacción de una persona está a un clic tuyo de distancia… Pueden dejar requests, me divierten. Todavía tengo pendiente un VenecianoXBélgica. Algún día lo haré…**

**Beso~**


	10. Nuestra historia juntos PARTE 2

**Holi. Cómo están? Espero que bien. Estuve pensando y dije, bueno, hoy subo la segunda parte del Edelweiss. Y aquí me tienen. Disfruten. R&R.**

Él no sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón había terminado en la casa de ese extraño, quien lo había invitado a cenar.

Todo comenzó con lo de los quesos. Estaba buscando una oferta. Un dichoso 2x1 que había encontrado en el diario. Pero no encontraba ni en queso ni el cupón que necesitaba. Estaba dispuesto a irse, dejando atrás el ahorro, cuando una voz llamó su atención. Miró arriba y se vio completamente embelesado por unos extraños ojos violetas. La persona que estaba frente a él, era un joven alto y apuesto, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos púrpuras ocultos detrás de unos lentes y una figura delgada. El tipo le señaló justo la oferta que él buscaba. Y luego le ofreció que fueran juntos a la caja rápida. Resultó que ese tipo era Roderich Edelstein. El famoso pianista nacional. Y él no lo había reconocido.

Bueno, mientras pagaba sus cosas el pianista le ofreció quedarse a cenar. Ciertamente él era solitario, hacía rato que alguien lo invitaba a cenar. Parecía una persona cálida y finalmente aceptó con timidez.

Volviendo a la cena, el tipo tenía una casa espectacular. Muy lujosa. Y él se quedó atontado al verla.

Roderich le había contado unas cuantas cosas de él. Parecía un tipo normal. Y su gato era lindo. Seguro a Lili le hubiera encantado; ese gato, la casa… Y cuando Roderich dejó de hablar, Vash sintió como si tuviera que contarle algo él también. Contarle sobre él.

Y así fue. Le contó sobre su hermana, cuando la encontró, cuando ella lo dejó. Omitió hablarle sobre la soledad que sentía.

-Y no te sientes solo? Digo, como estuviste tantos años acompañado, estar solo ahora debe doler, no?- Y metió en su boca un minúsculo pedazo de tomate.

-Hmm?- Vash no sabía que decir.-Bueno, no tanto sabes…

El otro sonrió. Supuso que en verdad ese chico era muy solitario y no tenía muchos amigos.

Siguieron comiendo y hablando de cosas fuera del tema de la soledad. A eso de las 23:00, Vash se estaba despidiendo de él.

-Sabes, me gustaría seguir viéndote. Pareces un buen tipo.

-Gracias… Bueno, nos vemos…- Y la pesada puerta se cerró.

Roderich observó en silencio la puerta. Veía en ese joven callado, un alma en pena. Veía en él soledad, compasión y empatía. Sería posible? Estaba en él su salvación? No pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Sálvame…"_

-Señor. Va ya a dormir?

.

.

.

-Sí, ya voy, gracias.

~X~

Vash suspiró. Mientras caminaba por la calle, no dejaba de pensar. Qué acababa de pasar? Un extraño lo había invitado a cenar, y este extraño pretendía ser su amigo. Pero, algo tenía ese tipo. Era raro. Parecía simpático, tenía una casa linda y una vida interesante. Y la verdad, el no estaba para negarse a ninguna compañía. Pero algo no cuadraba con Roderich. Algo andaba mal, y él no sabía qué. Bueno, sería interesante descubrirlo.

~X~

**Volví! Me extrañaron? Todo esto es culpa de mi fucking computadora. Pero, hoy para intentar compensar mi ausencia, voy a subir un USAxVenezuela (pareja hetero) siendo de Argentina. Voy a incluir un poco de política. Y para mañana un ArgChi. Un review/fav/follow me hacen el día y realmente me mueven. Estos días no estuve subiendo no por falta de inspiración, es por mi comp. D: No me odien…**

**Ciao!**


	11. Era joda

**Hola! Como están? Hoy les traigo un ArgChi! Espero que les guste! R&R**

La suave luz que se colaba por la perciana fue suficiente para despertar a Manuel. Se desperezó estirándose y con un bostezo. Sintió un leve escalofrío y se sintió renovado. Mientras se cambiaba pudo oír los idióticos comentarios de Martín y los diálogos de la película o lo que fuera que estiviese viendo.

"Sabés que tenían para comer? 3 empanadas. Para 2 personas. Qué miseria!"

La ruidosa risa de Martín inundó la casa.

-Manuuu! Venite a ver este clásico! Ya estás despierto?-

El chileno suspiró. No otra vez...

-Si weon... Me estoy cambiando...

-Ayy puedo entrar?

-No

-Dale

-No

-Uyy te recuerdo que es mi cuarto también eh!

...

Obviamente el argentino entró igual. Manuel estaba dado vuelta, buscando algo. Tenia puesto solo sus pantalones y Martín supuso que buscaba su camisa.

-Che Manu... Buscabas esto?- Martín encontró en el armario la camisa antes que el chileno.

-Cortá tu webeo!

-Ayy te enojás porque soy más alto que vos! Bueno, bueno, te lo devuelvo si me das un beso.

-Ehhh!? Tay más weon... Quedatela

-Chu~ Dale un besito.

Martín, que era mucho más alto que el chileno, abrazó al menor con fuerza y plantó un besito en su labios.

-Weon! Salí!

Manul empujó al rubio y este calló al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido.

-Ay! La puta madre! Vení aca pendejo!

Pero al levantarse, Martín oyó como la pesada puerta de su departamento se cerraba.

-Manu... Era joda...

Pero el chileno ya se había ido.

~X~

-Y me besó!

-Hmphh Te besó

-Si... Pudes dejar de comer un segundo y escucharme?

-Perdón. Bueno y cuál es el problema? Tu sabes que Martín es todo un "bromista".

-Pero me molesta!

-Te gusta Martín?

- Sabes qué?! Si, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ese weon!

Miguel alzó una ceja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo... No dije eso nunca.

-No, no lo hiciste!- Y rompió a reír.- Deberías decirle.

-Tay weon? Nunca. A ese weon no le importa nadie más que sí mismo...

Entonces se oyó una especie de silbido proveniente del celular del chileno.

-32 mensajes nuevos de Martín H.

- A ver a ver que dicen.

-Te leo algunos: Manu! Dónde estás? Era joda lo del beso! No te enojes! Eu decime donde estás y te paso a buscar con el auto! Dalee era un chiste. Te prometo que no te molesto más, che...

-Ayy es un amor Martín! Ya está perdonalo.

-No... Me puedo quedar a dormir? No tengo ganas de ver a ese weon...

-Ay te gusta hacerlo sufrir, eh. Pero avisale que no vas a ir a la casa.

-Bueno...

~X~

-Ay, Seba... Me lo hace a propósito... Ahora le mande como ochenta mensajes y él me clava visto...

-Obvio que te lo hace a propósito. Igual todavia no entiendo; Por qué carajo lo besaste?

-Porque no me aguante chabón! Me gusta hace banda y el pibe se para ahí, sin camisa, dado vuelta y le dije que el me diera un beso, pero él se resistió y bueno... Ademas me encanta cuando se enoja~!

-Ahh, bueno...

-Dale, vos sos como mi psicologo... Decime qué hago?

-Anda a buscarlo y decile que estas enamorado de él.

-Pero el pelotudito no me dice donde está.

-Y, mirá, algún día va a tener que volver al departamento...

-Seh. Bueno gracias por el mate Seba, chau!

-Chau...

Y así no más se fue al departamento.

**Domingo 21 de Septiembre a la(s) 17:46**

**Manu**

**Hoy me quedo a dormir a lo de un amigo.**

**Martín**

**Podrías haberme avisado antes! Boludo me asustas desapareciendo de la nada... En casa de quién? Te paso a buscar...**

**Manu**

**No ere nadie para decidir mi vida. Quién eres? Mi mamá?**

**Martín**

**Manu ya no sé como decirtelo. Era joda lo del besó, por favor volvé a casa. En serio, no sé por que te molestó tanto pero te prometo que no va a volver a pasar..**.

-Soy un pelotudo...

Oyó una melancólica melodía

"Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree.

Are you here with me?

Just look...

Martín canto el resto de la estrofa y atendió

-Hola...?

-Hola Martín, soy Miguel solo llamaba para avisarte que Manu esta en mi casa.

-En tu casa?! Uy che voy para allá

Saco del garage su auto y lo más rapido que pudo manejó a la casa del peruano, que no vivía muy lejos.

En la puerta del edificio estaba parado Miguel, quien al ver llegar el auto saludo con calidez. Martín toco la bocina como devolviendo el saludo

-Tomá boludo, quedate en mi casa a dormir. El pelotudito no va a querer irse.

-Ok.- Rió - Pero cuando vuelvo todo limpio eh.

-Paraaa.

Abrió con la llave que le dio Miguel. Manuel volteo a ver si el peruano había vuelto, y casi se cae del sillón al ver a Martín.

-Ehh que hacei aquí?

-Vine a buscarte. Dale, Miguel me dijo que me quede a dormir.

-Bueno, hacei lo que quiera.

-Che, enserio, por qué te enojaste tanto? Eu, no me odies...

-Ojalá pudiera odiarte.

-Qué?

-Nada

-Che, te digo algo? Me gusta molestarte y todo, pero enserio me importás... Cuando te besé me dejé llevar.

-Te dejaste llevar por qué, weon!?

-No sé! Che Manu creo me gustás.

-?!

-Si, no me odies, pero creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de vos.

En un parpadeo, Martín tuvo el rostro del chileno a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Por fin lo dijiste.

Se besaron apasionados y dejaron atrás el pasado.

**Y? Qué les parece mi primer ArgChi. OTP forever. Solo para que sepan, Manu y Martín se casaron vivieron felices para siempre y adoptaron un gato al que llamaron Vash. Y colorín colorado este... bueno basta.**

**Por cierto, qué clásica película argentina esta viendo Martín. Le regalo una galletita al que lo sepa.3**

**Aprecio mucho los reviews, me hacen el dia. Y los fav follow también son geniales. Enserio me importan y ¡Son gratis! Si, 100% GRATIS.**

**Para la proxima USAxVenezuela**

**Beso**~


	12. Wish you were here

Alfred suspiró. Miró por la ventana y la melancolía se adueñó de él.

-Oye... Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

No hubo respuesta. Alfred rió ante su propia estupidez.

-El primer día del secundario... Recuerdas? Estuvimos juntos en ese trabajo de historia. Te preocupabas demasiado... Eras tan obsesivo y a la vez distante... Desde el principio me llamaste la atención.

Hizo una pausa.

-Como 4 años después te confesé que esa curiosidad se había transformado en amor. ¡Qué feliz estuve cuando correspondiste! No podía dejar de besarte, abrazarte, mi único deseo era ahogarme en esa calidez que me pertenecía solo a mí.

Fue poco tiempo después que te empezaron a afectar las críticas de los demás. Por mi parte, a mi me daba igual, solo eran huecos ataques verbales. Pero a ti no. A ti te dolía y afectaba. Me sentía impotente e inútil. Porque cuando llorabas en mis brazos suplicando perdón, me consumía el dolor.

Un 22? Si... Quizá 23; te entregaste a mi en cuerpo y alma y ya tu ser me pertenecía completamente. Te tenía todo para mí y podía hacer contigo lo que plazca. Lo recuerdas? Estabas tan nervioso... Y yo también.

Cuándo fue que nos mudamos juntos? Creo que en el tercer o cuarto año de mi carrera. Por Dios! Nunca antes te había visto tan estresado! Dando vueltas, revisando y organizando todo...

Y esa vez que tu madre nos visitó! Recuerdo que llegue algo tarde a la cena y cuando ella se fue no dejaste de reclamarme y regañarme.

Teníamos nuestros altos y bajos, tengo todo tipo de recuerdos que tu me diste, que atesoro con toda mi alma. Me los diste todos y cada uno de ellos. Me diste tantos años de dicha...¿Yo te los pude devolver?-

Alfred sonrió levemente. Observó con ojos perdidos el atardecer. Y recordó.

-Sabes... Solías decir que los atardeceres te inspiraban. Que te hacían sentir varias cosas y que intentabas volcar todos estos sentimientos sobre un papel. Y este atardecer si que es hermoso.

Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Ojala pudieras contemplarlo conmigo. Ojalá pudieras escribir lo que ese atardecer te hace sentir, y luego me lo leyeras. Daría cualquier cosa por volver a escuchar uno de tus poemas.

-Yo daría cualquier cosa por volverte a leer uno de mis poemas.

Alfred volteó asombrado y se vio absolutamente solo. Sonrió de nuevo. No podía cambiar el pasado ni recuperar lo perdido, solo podía desearlo y extrañarlo.

-Arthur...- Sonrió

_"Wish you were here"_

**Review?**

**Beso~**


	13. Miedo

Esa niña... Esa Feli... Desde que la conoció, esa niña no se cansaba de intentar llamar su atención. "Monika Monika!" Monika esto, Monika aquello. Todo el día se la pasaba hablando de cosas casi sin sentido y cada 2 frases cambiaba de tema debido a sus problemas atencionales. Pero cuando algún profesor explicaba algo, prestaba bastante atencion...

Bah, como esos, Feli tenía muchos defectos, pero ella tenía algo. Tenía algo que hacía que Monika enloqueciera . Algo que no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Monika veía en ella alguien puro de corazón. Era inocente, poco pudorosa y sumamente afectiva. Ademas ella podía ver las cualidades y cosas buenas de una persona.

Y por otra parte estaba Monika. Ella era fría, distante y un poco dura con la gente a veces. A las personas no les interesaba acercarse a ella y buscar un lado cálido. Y a ella no le interesaba que nadie lo hiciera. Claro claro, hasta que llego Feli. Ella había se había conseguido un lugar bastante importante en la vida de Monika. En ella confiaba y, aunque no demostrara, la quería mucho.

Y es que, en lo más profundo de su ser, Monika tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de no ser sufientemente buena para ella. Miedo de que un día se aburra de ella. Miedo de quedar sola otra vez.

-Monika! Monika! Hoy vi a Sakura y Alice volverse juntas... En qué andarán?

- Ah sí? No creo que anden en nada. Nosotras siempre volvemos juntas y no andamos en nada.

-Ay, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga! Y los mejores amigos siempre están juntos!

-Tu mejor amiga?

-Yo no soy tu mejor amiga?-Se aterró- Perdón prometo cambiar haré mi tarea lo prometo, pero sé mi mejor amiga, sí?

-Si, si, Feli si eres mi mejor amiga.

-Yay! Dame un abrazo!

Se puso en puntitas de pie y le dio un abrazo. Y susurró con suavidad;

-Te quiero Monika.

-Yo también te quiero, Feli.

~X~

**No no romance, amistad. Disculpen mi demora, estoy viva. Un scone viviente me violó mientras dormía y se me ocurrió esto. Solo quería comentarlo. Review/fav/follow. Son gratis!**

**Lo siento, de nuevo, beso!**


	14. Soundless voice

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"em-Auxilio. Por favor. Mattie necesito ayuda. Por favor. No veo nada. Tengo miedo, no me dejes solo. Ayúdame/em./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Matthiew observó la camilla del hospital. Sobre las blancas sábanas yacía su querido Gilbert. Lo miró detenidamente y pensó que en verdad se veía muy lindo mientras dormía.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Gilbert pronto moriría. Él ya lo sabía. Hacía ya unos años el virus VIH amenazaba con matarlo. Y por más lamentable que suene, esta vez Gilbert no pudo ganarle. Era un milagro que en ese instante el estuviera vivo. Y Matthiew dudaba si eso era algo para agradecer.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Observó los tubos que conectaban su nariz al respirador. Qué podía hacer él? La persona que más amaba en el mundo, la persona que rescato su alma, la persona que otorgó a su vida un mero sentido, se estaba marchitando poco a poco frente a él. Y Matthiew solo podía sentarse a contemplar con horror como Gilbert se desvanecía.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Gilbert... No estas solo. Estoy junto a ti. No temas. No te abandonaré. Te lo juro. Pero no puedo seguirte. Lo siento.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Sus lágrimas caían sobre las sábanas.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Estas solo? Tienes miedo? Dime como es ese lugar en el que estás.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Escuchó el silencio hueco.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"-Una vez te pregunte cual era tu mayor deseo en la vida. Y dijiste que querias tener tu propia banda de rock, ser famoso e idolatrado por todos. Sabes cual es mi mayor deseo ahora? Esta voz, que nadie puedo oír, esta voz sin sonido, quisiera que tuviera algun valor. Tomala tú por favor... Soy tan inutil. No te volveré a ver? Aún así se que siempre estaremos unidos, verdad?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"em-Claro que sí Birdie... Recuerdas? "Mi alma siempre estara conectada a la tuya"em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"em-Te amo...em/p 


	15. Vergüenza

Kiku miró a su alrededor. Se aseguró de estar completamente solo. Y así era.

Suspiró con cansancio. Era un día nublado y ventoso, pero Kiku amaba ese tipo de días. El viento fresco en su rostro lo relajaba totalmente.

Revisó su celular y de pronto se sintió tenso. Habían quedado en encontrarse en esa plaza que estaba en frente de su colegio. Pero ciertamente estaba nervioso.

-Kiku!- El inglés, que hasta entonces había estado sentado en uno de los bancos de por ahí, se levantó con rapidez y corrió a saludarlo.

-Arthur…!- Kiku lo vio venir. Sabía que corría para abrazarlo, pero… Bueno, estaban en público.- No aquí…

Arthur frenó en seco frente al japonés. Esa rara sonrisa que denotaba emoción, desapareció, dando lugar a una expresión confundida.

Sonrió con suavidad y dijo,

-Está bien… Donde te parece bien ir?

-Hmm… Vamos a Starbucks… La última vez que fuimos fue muy lindo…

-Genial! Es justo lo que estaba pensando!

Kiku sonrió. Comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo les había ido hoy. Arthur habló bastante. No le molestaba, claro. Llevaban saliendo bastante tiempo, solo que en secreto. Sus padres no sabían, sus amigos no sabían, nadie lo sabía. Kiku le decía a sus padres que debía estudiar con sus amigos cada miércoles, cuando en realidad, salía con Arthur. El ciertamente lo amaba. Por qué explicarlo? Simplemente no había necesidad de ir por ahí demostrando su amor en público…

Por otra parte, Arthur en serio se contenía. Lo único que necesitaba era abrazar besar, tomar, hacer todo lo que le plazca y tener a su merced total a Kiku. Y cada vez le costaba más contenerse. Lo quería muchísimo. Demasiado. Pero no podía dejar que ese sentimiento lo alcanzara…

Pero es que, en serio, cabe repetir que estaba en su límite. Kiku estaba avergonzado de su relación? Estaba avergonzado de amarlo? Por qué?

-Kiku…

-Sí? Qué pasa?

-Puedo preguntarte algo?

Asintió con suavidad.

-Por qué no te gusta que te de la mano en la calle? O que te bese y abrace en público? Te… avergüenzo?

Se quedó de piedra. No sabía que decir.

-Si es así, pues, yo, no es que me moleste, pero creo que no tiene nada de malo amar a alguien… Pero si no te gusta, lo respeto…- Al hablar, Arthur se trababa y retractaba. Como si tuviera que pensar dos veces lo que iba a decir.

Kiku no dijo nada. Siguió caminando con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

Fueron al dichoso café (la comida estuvo muy rica!). Un café caliente en un día frío y ventoso como este, era lo que necesitaba. No volvieron a hablar de ese tema. Charlaron de su día en el colegio, pero Kiku no estaba prestando atención, ni a lo que decía Arthur ni a lo que el mismo decía. Se quedó pensando muy seriamente en ese asunto de la vergüenza…

Como una hora después caminaron a la estación de bus. Lo tomaron juntos, pero Arthur se bajaba antes que él. Era una zona poco transitada y el bus estaba bastante vacío, para su buena suerte.

Kiku suspiró. Miró la mano de Arthur. Sonrió levemente y con suavidad enlazó los dedos de ambas manos. La mano de Arthur se sentía cálida, mientras que la suya estaba helada.

Arthur volteó incrédulo. Miró su mano y la de Kiku y sonrió ampliamente. Apretó con suavidad la mano del japonés, pero no dijo nada. Quedaron así todo el viaje, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que llegó la parada de Arthur. Se levantó, y con una sonrisa dijo,

-Adios, Kiku, nos vemos mañana!

Y lo besó. Fue un beso corto, estaban en una posición incómoda, pero ciertamente fue la mejor sensación que Kiku había sentido en su vida. Podía besarlo todo el día…

~X~

**Holi. No estoy muerta =w= Lo siento! Por fin me compraron mi computadora nueva, así que tal vez actualice más seguido. Review, fav/follow me alegran el día, y además, ¡Son GRATIS! Gracias por leer, ahora ve y recupera el tiempo que perdiste acá. **

**Beso, nos leemos~**


	16. Pasado

Estaba solo. Absolutamente solo.

¿Cuándo fue que perdió la cabeza? Hace rato. Hace un buen rato.

No era nada. Ya no le quedaba nada. Lo tuvo todo, y así, en un segundo, lo perdió. Solo podía recordar y llorar el pasado.

No es que fueran recuerdos tristes. Para nada, eran los recuerdos más felices de su vida. Lloraba mas bien porque sabía que no iba a poder vivir algo parecido en toda su vida. Experiencias así no vuelven. Y lo más gracioso es que debe pasar un tiempo para que nos demos cuenta.

Lloró de nuevo, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Si no dónde iba a echar toda esa presión?

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más lamentaría sus errores. Se preguntó si sería para siempre. Si mañana se olvidaría. No lo sabía. Y eso lo ponía ansioso.

Es curioso que, si me preguntaran que deseo más en todo el mundo, probablemente diga que deseo volver atrás en el tiempo.

¿Por qué estamos tan obsesionados con el pasado?

Nos cuesta mirar adelante. Nos cuesta vivir en el presente. Y nos cuesta despedirnos de lo que está muerto y nunca volverá.

_Ojalá en próxima vida te vuelva a ver._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
